Paige Scavo
Paige Scavo is the youngest child of Tom and Lynette Scavo. She was born on-screen during the sixth season finale, delivered by a notorious serial-killer who was holding her mom captive. She was supposed to be born along with her twin brother Patrick, but the latter miscarried. Biography 'Season 5' Lynette thinks her cancer has returned so she goes to the doctor. However, she finds out that it's not cancer, but that she is pregnant with a second set of twins. She is surprised because she did not expect this and she tells Tom, who is planning on going back to college, the news. ("If It's Only in Your Head") 'Season 6' The morning after Lynette finds out that she is pregnant, she sits in the kitchen eating cereal. When Tom enters and asks what he smells, Lynette says that it is her despair. Lynette tells him that when their unborn twins finish high school they will be in their 60s. Later, while Lynette is getting an ultrasound, she doesn't seem excited about seeing her babies. When the doctor exits, Tom asks her why. She says it is because she doesn't love her children, to which Tom gets angry. He tells her that when the babies are born, she will love them the same as all her others. ("Nice is Different Than Good") Lynette eventually confides in her friend Susan that she does not want her babies and is considering terminating the pregnancy. Susan tells Lynette that children are the best possible gift that you could get which persuades Lynette to keep the twins. ("Being Alive") Tom and Lynette decide to tell their children about the pregnancy, disgusting them. Later, unaware that she's pregnant, Carlos promotes Lynette because the person he was going to give the promotion to was pregnant. Lynette tries to decline the job, but Carlos tempts her with a 50% salary rise. ("Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover") Entering her second trimester, Lynette struggles to hide her growing breasts. When Carlos notices the change, he assumes she's had implants, so Lynette, in fear of losing her job, goes along with the lie. ("The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues") Gabrielle and Carlos eventually discover that Lynette is pregnant, so to avoid a lawsuit, Carlos tells Lynette she either runs the branch in Florida or quits her job. ("The Coffee Cup") Lynette refuses to move to Florida, so Carlos gives Lynette a large amount of work to complete in a hope he'd be able to fire her. When she is unable to do all the work, Carlos fires her. Lynette decides she's going to sue Carlos, but when her lawyer approaches Carlos, Gaby arrives to apologize. ("Would I Think of Suicide?") Gaby and Lynette's friendship is on the brink of collapse and they argue in public at the Christmas block party. However, when a plane crashes on the lane, Lynette risks her own life to save Celia Solis. ("Boom Crunch") Lynette starts to feel pains in her stomach, so she goes to the hospital. She is then told by the doctors that one of her babies has miscarried because of the plane accident, but Paige is fine and healthy. ("If...") When Lynette visits Eddie's house to tell him about his mother's death, she is taken hostage by him when she learns he is the Fairview Strangler. ("The Ballad of Booth") While being held hostage by Eddie, Lynette starts to go into labor, but he refuses to take her to the hospital. He is forced to deliver the baby himself and Lynette gives birth to a health Paige Scavo. Touch by the miracle of life and after being persuaded by Lynette, Eddie turns himself into the police for his crimes; Lynette is proud of him. ("I Guess This is Goodbye") 'Season 7' Lynette is holding Paige as her entire family pile demands on her. She tells them she cannot help out as she is holding Paige. When Renee calls, Paige is given to Tom. Lynette tells the family to tidy the house for Renee, who is visiting, but Tom says he cannot cos he's holding Paige. When Renee arrives, Paige ruins the "perfect family" appearance by spitting up on Lynette's dress. ("Remember Paul?") When Tom is diagnosed with Postpartum depression, Lynette is unable to comfort him as Paige begins crying. ("You Must Meet My Wife") When Tom gets "high" on oregano, thinking it's cannabis, he realizes while looking at Paige how much he has in his life that is good. ("Truly Content") When Lynette leaves Paige in the care of Penny one day, she realizes how good she is at caring for her. Another day, when Lynette decides to go for a jog, she leave Penny to care for Paige again. However, Penny has a math test at school, so she takes Paige with her. When Lynette goes to collect Paige, she realizes how much Penny has been caring for Paige. ("The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside") Allison Scavo begins to care for Paige when the family hire her as their nanny to help Lynette cope with the stresses. ("Let Me Entertain You") Lynette becomes angry at Allison because she didn't wake Paige up from her nap and explains Paige won't be able to sleep well in the night. Lynette then tries to calm down a crying Paige. ("Excited and Scared") When Lynette and Renee start an interior design business, Lynette hires Susan Delfino as her nanny to help look after Paige during work hours. ("A Humiliating Business") Lynette decides to sleep train Paige to allow her to become more independent. However, Susan disagrees with this parenting technique, and she goes behind Lynette's back to comfort Paige while sleep training, angering Lynette. ("Sorry Grateful") Susan takes Paige out for a stroll and Lynette has to part with the Paige's "onesies" because she's outgrown them. This makes Lynette very emotional, as she is saying goodbye to her last "onesies". ("Pleasant Little Kingdom") When Renee asks Tom to install a security system on her door because of the ex-cons moving onto the lane, Susan watches them, knowing their history, while holding Paige. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") In "Searching", Renee goes over to help Lynette clear out Porter and Preston's room. Lynette is emotional and explains that Renee wouldn't understand because she never had children. She suggests that raising kids is the most meaningful thing she has ever done. The next day, Renee arrives at Lynette's house and announces that she wants a baby. She explains that she wants meaning in her life and has already made an appointment at an adoption agency. Lynette has doubts and suggests that Renee isn't good at sacrifices or compromise. She says that Renee should babysit Paige for an evening as a test run and Renee agrees. Later, Lynette and Tom go to a fancy restaurant while Renee looks after Paige but are shocked when they see that Renee has come to the same venue on a date and has brought the baby. When Lynette sees her handing over Paige to a waitress, she rushes over to find out what's going on. The waitress reveals that Renee paid her $100 to try to calm Paige down and Lynette offers her $200. The waitress returns to Renee's table and claims that she gave Paige to a busboy because she had orders backing up. She adds that she doesn't know where the busboy has gone and suggests he could have finished his shift. Renee panics and starts yelling at diners, asking if they have seen the baby. Eventually, she discovers Lynette and Tom standing with Paige. She apologises for bringing Paige, but explains that her date called and is only in town for one night. Lynette tells her that being a mother means making sacrifices and Renee knows nothing about that. The next day, Renee comes over to apologise and admits that she is not cut out to be a mother. She confesses that she feels alone but Lynette tells her that she'll find something to fill her life and will be glad she didn't have children. Later in the season, after several ongoing feuds, Lynette and Tom decide to separate, and are forced with the imminence of having to tell their kids about the state of their relationship. 'Season 8' In the eighth season premiere, it is revealed that Tom has been sleeping in Bree Van de Kamp's office, trying to keep from his kids the fact that he and his wife have separated. However, by the end of the episode, the Scavo couple decides to come clean to Paige's siblings, Parker and Penny. Afterwards, Tom moves out, and Lynette is left at their house with the kids, including baby Paige. After Tom gets a new girlfriend, Jane, Lynette asks her to "back off" from him, saying that they are still married and they have five kids together, one of them a baby, so she isn't just gonna give up on their relationship. Trivia *Paige's first appearance was in the ultrasound seen in the sixth season premiere, along with her twin brother Patrick. *Paige's name wasn't revealed to the audience until the episode "Truly Content" aired. *Lynette said in season 6 she wanted Paige to be named Polly. However, in a flashback shown in the second season finale, she didn't want Penny to be given that name because she didn't like it. *She and her brother Patrick would had been the second set of twins Tom and Lynette would have. Category:Children Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Daughter of a main character Category:Lynette's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Season 8 characters